


Kiss the Cook

by JuniperLemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crobby - Freeform, Cute, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Ship, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: Bobby comes down stairs the next morning to find the King of Hell cooking breakfast for them. Surely the demon was up to something, he never usually stayed until morning.





	

Bobby shuffled down the stairs and toward the kitchen while barely awake enough to notice the stomach-grumble inducing smell that was radiating throughout the building. The sound of bacon sizzling on the hot pan and a raspy voice humming some old tune under its breath greeted the hunter as he stepped over the kitchen threshold. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes a little more. 

Crowley stood with a spatula in his right hand and a white apron declaring 'Kiss the Cook' looped around his neck. The demon continued to hum his song, which held obvious Scottish roots, but flashed a bright smile over at the old man. It was more than bizarre to see the King of Hell cooking in your worse for wear kitchen.

Bobby lowered himself down at the table, watching Crowley suspiciously, "Why are you still here?" He asked.

Crowley froze and slowly turned, uncertainly washed all other emotions from his face, "Do you want me to go? I just thought- because this was... becoming more regular I..." The demon shook his head and placed the spatula on the side, "It doesn't matter. I'll just go." 

"No!" Bobby called out, his hand reaching out for the other man. "I don't want you to go. I was jus' asking because all the other times you just vanish before I woke up." A red blush began to deepen on the hunter's cheeks and he avoided looking directly at the dark haired man. He wasn't usually one for showing emotion.

He jumped when a hand caught his chin and gently lifted his face so that Crowley's lips could meet his. They kissed tenderly for only a moment before parting. The demon gazed down into the older man's eyes.

"I never wanted to leave you. Not even the first time." He explained, his fingers barely moving but definitely stroking Bobby's whiskered cheek. "Being the King of Hell leaves not much time for anything else." 

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're here now." He pulled the demon down again and kissed him more passionately this time, bringing back memories of the night before. The hunter flushed but didn't stop.

They eventually stopped when Crowley took a sniff and swore, "Shit! My bacon is burning!" 

Bobby chuckled as the other man fussed over the burnt breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Crowley humming Loch Lomond. You can find a great Peter Hollens cover on YouTube :)


End file.
